Pop
by alexcullen1
Summary: Song fic to Pop by 'N Sync. Ziva and Abby make a little bet with Tony and Tim. R&R!


**Hey everyone! I've written some many song fics tonight! This a Tiva/McAbby fic to Pop by 'N Sync. I was laughing so hard while I was writing it, just picturing them doing this. I was a big 'N Sync fan when I was little and still am today. Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own NCIS or the song Pop by 'N Sync**

**Pop**

"I do not care what you think, Tony!" Ziva exclaimed across the bar table.

"Yeah, neither do I!" Abby chimed in.

The two girls were sitting across from the two guys. They were in their normal end of week celebration drinks night. Tonight, however Abby had dragged them all to a karaoke bar.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't think the Backstreet Boys are quality music!" Tony shot back.

The four of them had been arguing for the past 15 minutes about boy band music. Earlier that day in a rare moment, Abby had been in a boy band mood. She and Ziva had an impromptu dance party in her lab featuring all of the boy band classics. Tony and McGee had come downstairs to see them dancing around to Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync.

McGee had just been shocked to see gothic Abby and ninja Ziva jumping around like eight year olds to 'N Sync. Tony just started laughing his ass off.

"For your information, it was 'N Sync, not the Backstreet Boys." Abby said as she glared at McGee and Tony.

"Like there's a difference." McGee snorted.

"There is a big difference!" Ziva exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table.

Tony started cracking up again, "I can't believe how aggravated you're getting about boy band music!"

"How about a little bet?" Abby suggested a mischievous glint in her eye.

That shut Tony up quickly.

"Yes, I think that is a fabulous idea, Abby!" Ziva said.

McGee and Tony looked and each other and groaned. "Lay it on us." McGee said.

"We'll buy your drinks for the next two weeks, if you boys go up on stage and sing an 'N Sync song." Abby said, gleefully.

Tony's mouth opened in shock, "Are you serious? I can't do that!"

McGee just nodded his agreement; he was in too much shock to speak.

"Guess you do not want us to pay your bill." Ziva shrugged.

Tony gritted his teeth, "Fine! We'll do it."

"We will?" McGee said, terrified.

"I want free drinks." He said, getting up and getting McGee up too.

The two boys made there way up to the karaoke/DJ stand. Abby and Ziva watched the DJ crack up when he heard the request.

"Thanks for getting me into this." McGee told Tony bitterly, as they got up on stage.

"Oh this is going to be good." Ziva said as she watched them stand up there.

"And performing now we have Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo singing Pop by 'N Sync!" The DJ called out into the microphone. "I've been told this is also a bet from some pretty ladies, so good luck to you guys!"

The music started and Tony stepped forward.

_Sick and tired of hearing  
>All these people talk about<br>What's the deal with this pop life  
>And when is gonna fade out<br>The thing you got to realize  
>What we doing is not a trend<br>We got the gift of melody  
>We gonna bring it till the end<br>(Come on now)_

Ziva cracked up laughing, "Oh my goodness, they are actually doing it!"

The 2nd verse kicked in and McGee stepped up with his mic.

_It doesn't matter  
>'Bout the car I drive or<br>What I wear around my neck  
>All that matters<br>Is that you recognize  
>That it's just about respect<br>It doesn't matter  
>About the clothes I wear<br>And where I go and why  
>All that matters<br>Is that you get hyped and  
>We'll do it to you every time<br>(Come on now)_

Ziva and Abby were beside themselves with laughter as the unlikely duo launched into the chorus.

_Do you ever wonder why  
>This music gets you high?<br>It takes you on a ride  
>Feel it when your body<br>Starts to rock  
>(Your body starts to rock)<br>Baby you can't stop  
>(You can't stop)<br>And the music's all you got  
>Come on now<br>This must be, pop_

_Dirty pop  
>Baby you can't stop<br>I know you  
>Like this dirty pop<br>This must be_

McGee continued the song with the next verse. He looked out in the crowd and saw many people smiling and even a few singing along. 'This isn't so bad.' McGee thought.

_Now, why you wanna try  
>To classify the type of thing<br>That we do  
>'Cause we're just fine<br>Doin what we like  
>Can we say the same for you?<br>Tired of feelin all  
>Around me animosity<br>Just worry about yours  
>'Cause I'ma get mine<br>Now people can't you see_

McGee stepped back and let Tony take the spotlight for the next verse.

_It doesn't matter  
>'Bout the car I drive or<br>The ice around my neck  
>All that matters<br>Is that you recognize  
>That it's just about respect (oh)<br>It doesn't matter  
>About the clothes I wear<br>And where I go and why  
>All that matters<br>Is that you get hyped and  
>We'll give it to you every time<br>(Come on)_

They joined back together for the chorus, and then came the rap.

"McGee, take it away!" Tony called out.

_Ooh  
>Man I'm tired of singing<em>

_Dirty, dirty, dirty pop  
>Dirty pop<br>Do you ever wonder?_

Tony chimed in with the dirty pop echo. They finished the song with much fanfare, and a standing ovation from the entire bar.

Feeling pretty proud of themselves, McGee and Tony walked back to the girls who were crying they were laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, you were Justin!" Ziva told Tony between hysterical laughter.

"And you were JC!" Abby exclaimed to McGee as he sat down.

The two girls calmed down enough to speak coherently, and when they did they said "You guys did a great job!"

"Why thank you." Tony said with a grin.

"We'll be taking those drinks now." McGee said with an even bigger grin.

"Bartender!" Tony called.

FIN


End file.
